xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Summers
Christopher "Chris" Summers (b. May 19, 2014) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid, an Elementalist and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team Crystal. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. His trademark abilities also include his great intelligence and immense raw strength. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2025 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be an vastly talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Transfiguration. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gatomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Light. He married Nick Burkhardt in 2038, and together they have twelve children: Perry, Tristan, Nyle, Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee, Melody, Dacre and KJ. Chris is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family and the Larkin family. 'History' :"Any dream worth having, is a dream worth fighting for." ::−'Chris' Early Years Christopher Jesse Gabriel Summers was born on May 19, 2014 in Atherton, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the second oldest son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is of English, French, Russian and Japanese heritage. Chris is the younger brother of Wyatt and the older brother of Alex and Brandon. He is the older maternal half-brother of Dorian, Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother Jace. Chris came into his powers about a year after his birth. Even at a young age, he had already developed several of his mutant and magical powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him, or orbing around the mansion. Konohagakure In the spring of 2020, Chris, along with Sam, Caleb, Ben, Hugo and Sora, were sent to Konohagakure to begin their training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2025, Chris received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his mother, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2025, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Chris is made of hawthorn wood and has a phoenix feather core; it is 11½", and is slightly yielding. Chris was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Chris enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts greatly, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Alchemy. Chris was quickly recognised as one of the most outstanding students of his year with a particular talent for Transfiguration. By the end of the 2031-2032 school year, his seventh and last year at the school, Chris had achieved a great record: he achieved top grades in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations, and he had been a Prefect. He received an "Outstanding" in all his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Becoming an X-Man Xavier Institute Around 2030, when the new House system was implemented at the Xavier Institute, Chris was sorted into the House of Phoenix, due to his compassion, kindness, loyalty and passion. He came to share a dorm with Ben, Brandon and Trevor. About a year after the implementation, Chris and Allison Argent were named as prefects of their House. Marriage & Children In 2036, Chris proposed to his long-time girlfriend Kari. She accepted, and they were wed in 2038 in New York City. The wedding ceremony was attended by Chris' entire family and closest friends, with Brandon, Dorian, Joel and Blaine as his groomsmen, and Kari's parents and closest friends, with Sora, Valeria, Santana as her bridesmaids. Two years after getting married, Chris and Kari's first set of twins, Perry and Tristan, were born on August 20, 2040. Six more children followed: Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, and twins Jackson and Melody. Eventually, he also became godfather to his nephews Ezra, Drew and Elyon, and his niece Athena. He was also made godfather to Travis, Julian, J.J., Jade and Jansen. Battle Against the Source In 2040, Chris, his brothers and Magnus Bane are in the Underworld, discussing how to vanquish The Source of all Evil, who has recently come back to kill the Halliwell sisters, as well as the brothers. They explain to Magnus how he was defeated by the Charmed Ones the last time; however, clearly it wasn't enough to kill him once and for all. They suddenly hear violent thumps on the walls around them and find out that The Source is trying to break through base's protective shield that wards off evil by firing multiple fireballs, however, it fails. Chris and Enzo both start to write an altered version of the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell, while the others attempt to reinforce the protective shields with even more magic to keep the Source at bay for a while longer. The Source's attacks are now breaking through the protective shields causing the caves to rumble and fires ignite. The Source breaks into the base and Chris puts up his forcefield to protect everyone from any flying debris. Brandon uses his molecular acceleration to melt the roof of the cave that drops a boulder on the Source, temporarily distracting him from them all spreading out. A long drawn-out battle ensues between the two parties, and both sides take heavy damage. Knowing that the brothers would not be able to vanquish the Source without his help, Magnus managed to temporarily incapacitate the ruler of the Underworld, long enough for Dorian to start placing crystals around the pair. Enzo, also still in the crystal circle, quickly figured out what Magnus was planning, and realised that the vanquish would take Magnus as well. The two share a last kiss, and Enzo places the last crystal in the circle, activating the cage. As he collapses into Chris and Brandon's arms, Chris starts the vanquishing spell they wrote. Enzo continues through Magnus still saying he loves him and always will. Enzo helps finish the spell, crying through most of it, and Magnus and the Source are vanquished. Enzo breaks down in the middle of the battlefield. The next day, Enzo is lying in his room at the manor, crying over Magnus. Chris and his brothers come up to comfort him. Future Years In time, Chris became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching biology, French and English. In 2053, around the time when the next generation of students were admitted, Chris was appointed as his mother's successor as Head of the House of Phoenix. At some point, Chris discovered a note from Kari, telling him that she had left for unknown reasons and for him not to look for her. This left him upset and concerned, and despite her warnings for him not to look for her, Chris still went on to attempt to find her location and the reason for her leaving. After weeks of searching with nothing to show for it, Chris, his brothers and several other X-Men were sent on a mission to thwart the Hand's plans. At last, during the battle's climax, Chris faced off against one of the members of the Han, who has proven to be a fierce warrior. Once the two had locked each other in battle, Chris discovered that the member he was fighting was none other than his wife Kari. As he was shocked and stunned by the discovery, Kari took the chance to catch him off balance. Chris then temporarily stopped the battle, to ask his wife what she was doing fighting for the Hand once again. Kari responded with "once you fight for the Hand, you are forever its tool", and that this was ultimately her destiny. Chris did not believe her at first, and knew that there had to be more to this story than Kari was letting on. He then asked her to make a choice, either she continues to fight for the Hand and lose her family and friends, or ends her ties with the enemy group and follows her husband home. While it looked like Kari was regretting her choices, she unfortunately chose to stay with the mercenaries, effectively cutting her ties with her family. The base started to collapse from the destruction the X-Men had caused, forcing the two opponent teams to disperse, as well as forcing Chris to watch Kari leave with her sisterhood. During the next few days, Chris spent his time clearing out his wife's clothes and other belongings. Enzo visited his older brother, in order to make sure that he is okay, and to help him process the whole situation. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Chris is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is pink, and whenever he uses his powers a pink Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Chris possesses enormous telekinetic abilities (probably due to his telekinetic powers as a witch). He was once measured as having a psionic energy output matching that of his uncle, Nate Grey, and the Dark Phoenix. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. He is possibly the strongest telekinetic in the universe. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapour to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *''Psychic Constructs:'' Chris can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He usually creates swords out of his telekinetic energy. *''Invisibility:'' Chris can telekinetically deflect light around himself, to become invisible. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. His telekinetic blasts are possibly among the strongest on earth, strong enough to punch through solid steel. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Psionic Force Fields:'''Through concentration, Chris is able to project a field of psionic force which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even he is able to see the forms she creates. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection he can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 170 feet in diameter. He can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. He can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient he is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to his body. He is also, through training, able to alter the shapes he creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. As he has grown in the use of her powers; currently these fields can withstand impacts of Class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level. He is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. *Shock Waves:' Chris is capable of using his force fields as shock waves hitting his opponent with the force field. '''Molecular Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate energy and matter on a molecular level, which could be either the users own matter or that of their surroundings and nature. It is an extremely rare power and is one of the most powerful. A wielder of this ability can do virtually anything and change reality itself. As Chris has not had this power for a long time, it has never been yet shown in its entirety. Wielding it to its fullest, the possessor of this power can create and control all forms of matter and energy, for example: fire, water, air, electricity, etc. It could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. *''Molecular Combustion:'' (usually referred to as blasting or blowing up) is the power to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability is anger or rage. *''Pyrokinesis:'' By controlling oxygen molecules he can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or he can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. **''Plasma Form:'' Chris possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Chris is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 780 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Chris can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, he can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. *''Geokinesis:'' He can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. **''Seismic sense:'' Having learned earthbending, Chris has additionally learned the skill of seismic sense. This skill enables Chris to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of his environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Chris is able to lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or not a person is lying. *''Aerokinesis:'' Chris can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth he can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. He is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. Crystallokinesis: It is the elemental power and ability to create sharp-edged crystals from the moisture in the air or generate them from the user's body for specific purposes. Chris can crystallize the moisture around him, create crystals from the ground and fire shards of crystal. He can even grow crystals from his own body. Chris can create anything he thinks of when using this unusual power. It is very much like Justin Foley’s ninjutsu art. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Chris may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Chris's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Chris is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Chris can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Chris does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Chris dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. He also has the ability to manipulate his magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Chris possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Chris was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Chris became skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Transfiguration: Chris seems to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. Like his mother, he was the first in his class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in their first lesson, long before any other student and earned an 'Outstanding' in his O.W.L. exam. In 2028 he was the only one able to transform a Hedgehog to pincushion. He could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. In 2029 he was able to vanish a kitten by mid-year the hardest vanishment challenge of all. Chris is very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration; for example, in his sixth year, he was able to conjure a flock of canaries, and by the next year, he could conjure a wreath of flowers and a flask non-verbally. Patronus Charm: Chris learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a phoenix. Duelling Skill: Chris has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Chris also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Chris was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. Abilities as a Ninja Chris is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced, and he is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin. 'Ninjutsu' Chris primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained through harsh training, the number has continually been growing through her many battles. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. Nature Transformation: Chris is proficient in four nature transformations, fire, lightning, Yin and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Chris is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He was taught Chidori by his mother. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Chris discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training:'Chris's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Chris had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Chris had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Chris possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Chris awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a triquetra, similar to the Charmed symbol. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Chris harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Chris' eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Chris is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Chris is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Kidō Master: Chris has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Expert Healer: Chris excels in healing techniques, and has become extremely knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. Hakuda Expert: Chris can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Chris possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is pink. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Chris possesses a genius-level IQ. He has three PhDs, including in molecular biology, developmental psychology and theoretical chemistry. He also has two master's degrees, including in fine arts and education. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions. He has an eidetic memory and it shows in his ability to recall complex scientific formula, as well as historical scriptures and literature with ease. Magical Knowledge: Chris possesses vast knowledge of magic. As seen, Chris has memorized the Charmed Ones' entire Book of Shadows (the most magical of tomes), and several other magical tomes and spellbooks. From these books, he has memorized countless pages of information about various types of magic, demons and other supernatural beings. His knowledge of magic could in time rival that of his brother Joel, who is known to be extremely knowledgable of magic and a potential candidate to become the Sorcerer Supreme. Expert Pilot: Chris is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: After being a ninja for most of his life and the team leader of his ninja squad (Team Crystal), and being the son of Crystal, the grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair, Chris has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Chris has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Chris is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Chris is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Chris is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Chris possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Chris is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Chris Summers Wikia.JPG Chris.jpg Chris7.jpg|Baby Chris. Chris Wiki.jpg|A typical look for Chris. Chris11.jpg Chris13.jpg Chris17.jpg Chris9.jpg|Chris with longer hair and more facial hair. Taurus_Symbol.JPG|Chris' Taurus tattoo. Chris_Light_Tattoo.JPG|Chris' Crest of Light tattoo. Chris Sharingan.JPG|Chris' Mangekyō Sharingan. Overall, Chris bears a great resemblance to both of his parents, however many characters (including himself) have stated that he looks more like Crystal. He has piercing blue eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' His brown hair is relatively short and spiky. Throughout his adult years, Chris has facial hair. He tends to shave it off on different occasions. *'Wardrobe:' Over the time we see Chris, he is usually wearing simple clothing for his age, nothing too flashy. He is seen wearing mostly hoodies in episodes with a simple shirt and pants/jeans. He also likes to wear jackets, leather specially. *'Tattoos:' He has two known tattoos; the Crest of Light on his right wrist and the Taurus sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' Chris' standard X-Men uniform consists of a black bodysuit with red accents, and a big red phoenix symbol on his chest. He wears a red utility belt and a black phoenix-shaped mask. When aflame, the red accents on Chris' suit will turn even a brighter red. 'Personality' : "Chris, listen to me. You are the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. You really are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life." :: −'Joel to Chris' Chris is very compassionate, warm, understanding, humorous, protective, and altruistic, and he is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. He stated himself that he would never turn away from people who need his help. Chris has a brave and heroic personality, meaning he will willingly risk his life even for people he barely knows. He is extremely loyal to his friends, and cherishes them, and believes that as long he has them by his side, there's nothing he can't do. He is more likely to follow his heart, always trying to make everything better for the people he loves, even if it costs him his own happiness. Just like his mother and father, he believes that family should always come first. Chris also has a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to his enemies. On the other hand, he shows little tolerance for cowardice and selfishness. Chris possesses a genius-level IQ, and has three PhDs, including in molecular biology, developmental psychology and theoretical chemistry. He also has two master's degrees, including in fine arts and education. Like his parents, Chris is highly intelligent and careful with whom he works, and shows a very stubborn side, which is commented by Clarice about inheriting it from both of his parents. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner like his father. However, when he was younger, Chris was also known to be very neurotic; he noted for example that Wyatt's multitude of powers had left him at first with an "inferiority complex", but has since come to terms with the situation. 'Equipment' Digivice: Chris carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Chris carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Sais: Eternal Flames: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Chris purchased an 11½" hawthorn wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2025. Zanpakutō: Kōnotori ("Bird of Light") is Chris' Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of a four-pointed silver-colored star, almost similar to the Crest of Light. It has a silver guard, with magenta hilt-wrapping and a dark red sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Fire-type. *'Shikai:' Kōnotori's release command is "Rise from the ashes" ("Hai no naka kara tachiagaru"). In its Shikai form, Kōnotori transforms into a large sword with a red blade. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' *'Bankai:' Moeru Kōnotori ("Burning Bird of Light"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Links' *Chris Summers/Trivia *Quotations by or about Chris Summers *Chris Summers/Relationships *Chris Summers/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Crystallokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Heat Immunity Category:Gryffindors Category:Orbing Category:House of Phoenix Category:Elementalists Category:Elemental Manipulation Chris Summers II Category:Photokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Healing Blood Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Team Crystal Members Category:Light Release users Category:Shinigamis Category:17th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Digi-Tamers